


Long Live

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Loki didn't steal the throne, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis Investigative Services, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Suicide, Torture, Yggdrasil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy is invited to Asgard with Jane and Thor before Jane gives birth, she's ecstatic, but when she gets mistakenly compared to Loki's late wife, she starts to ask questions. Questions that some people will do anything to keep from being answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's read some of my other fics involving the Infinite Verse, this is supposed to be a more well-thought out version with more character development. You don't need to read any of the other fics for this, though.

The blonde turned to look at her husband in bed, sleeping soundly on his back, one hand hanging off the side, the other holding her own hand. She couldn’t help but smile dreamily at the man, the same smile he gave her every morning. But not tomorrow. Slowly, as to not wake the man, she moved his hand so it rested on his chest. She slid out of bed, quiet as a mouse, and walked over to the desk in the room. She waved a hand over an unlit oil lamp, and it instantly came to life for her.

She took a piece of parchment and an oil well and quill and began writing her message. She scribbled for at least half an hour, not getting through five sentences before scratching something out and rewriting. When she was finally finished, she took her note and placed it on her pillow before going to the closet. She removed her nightgown and replaced it with a golden dress, delicately tying the laces with the skill of an old pro. As she finished tying off the last ribbon, she walked over to a large selection of cloaks, picking out a pale blue one and tying it around her neck.

With that task done, the blonde left her closet and picked up a stray dagger that laid on a table in the room, placing it in a sheath built into her dress. She moved over to the door and opened it slowly, freezing when it squeaked.

The blonde took in a shallow breath, glancing over her shoulder to see if her husband had woken up. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw him lying motionless in bed, just as she had left him. “I’m sorry, my love,” she whispered. She turned back to the door and opened it just enough to slip out before closing it behind her, turning the knob as she did so it wouldn’t make a sound.

The woman took a couple of steps backwards before turning to walk down the hall, her cloak swishing behind her. She crept down the hall, making sure to avoid the few guards that worked overnight. She turned yet another corner to see two men standing in front of a door with a design of Yggdrasil upon it.

Instantly, the blonde straightened her back and marched up to the duo, exuding power and confidence. “Both of you, away,” she ordered coldly. “I require time alone for what the Allfather requests.”

The guards shared a wary look, having a silent conversation between the two of them. Eventually, they turned back and the one on her right said, “The Allfather did not inform us of anything he needed you for, Lady Sigyn.”

The blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Of course he didn’t,” she replied condescendingly. She painted a smirk on her face and tilted her head ever-so-slightly. “If you really wish to risk the wrath of the Allfather by waking him or being the one to inform him that you did not allow me to perform my spell, be my guest. I would delight in seeing you from the other side of the glass for once.”

Once more, the two guards shared a look, this time nervous and fearful. It took them only seconds before they turned and walked away from each other and Sigyn.

Sigyn let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding and let her face relax, and she stepped up to the image of Yggdrasil. She withdrew the dagger from its place on her hip, and before she could even think about it, she drew it across her neck.

A choking sound escaped the woman, and she placed the dagger against the image before her, smearing her blood over the tree. She fell to her knees, dropping her weapon to the floor. She was barely even aware of the two guards from before rushing up to her, shouting about and calling for help.

Sigyn only smiled. She was free.


	2. Journey

Darcy Lewis was first and foremost her own person. She wasn’t going to be defined by Jane and Erik’s jobs or her spur-of-the-moment kiss with Ian or even that time she saved a dog in Puente Antigo. She was Darcy Lewis: polisci student and professional human wrangler. That right there was who she was happy to be, and she made her decisions based on what made her happy.

So when Thor offered to take Team Science up to Asgard for some festival and to check on Jane’s alien baby belly, Darcy agreed to go because she thought it would be amazing to travel and see another realm. Was being there for Jane in the back of her mind? Yes, but it wasn’t like she would be alone if Darcy didn’t come.

Still, live without regrets and all that jazz. Darcy was part of the Y Generation and fit a good number of stereotypes about it without remorse. She had her bag packed before anyone else, ignoring Jane’s comment that her iPod would lose battery on Asgard, and she wouldn’t be able to recharge it.

“Then I’ll just play with whatever cool alien tech stuff they have there,” Darcy decided. She looked over to Thor. “They do have cool alien tech stuff on Asgard, right?”

The blond nodded, a smile on his face. “You will be amazed, Lady Darcy,” he promised. “The technology on Asgard is years beyond human ability. Knowing you, you’ll master the use of it all within an hour of our arrival.”

“Damn straight,” Darcy replied, smirking. She leaned back on the couch, watching as Jane, Erik, and Ian ran around, trying to get packed as quickly as possible. “So what’s the big hullabaloo going on in Asgard? It can’t just be all parties, all the time... or can it?”

Thor laughed, helping Jane pack a few scientific instruments no one but the astrophysicist in question knew the names of. “It is the time of the harvest,” Thor explained. “It is a time to celebrate how far we’ve come. Although, after a battle is won, a party may last days, even weeks.”

Ian grinned. “Sounds like my kind of people,” he joked, setting his bag down next to Darcy’s. He sat down next to the woman and put his arm around her, knowing it would be shrugged off. He couldn’t help but snicker when she did, and he poked her stomach.

Erik frowned at the interaction, his gray eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. “I thought you two were a thing,” he declared as he tossed his medicine bag into his suitcase. He prided himself in being able to “keep up with the kids these days,” though that might have been the scepter talking.

Darcy and Ian shared a look, their noses wrinkling in disgust as they turned back to Erik. “One ‘thanks for saving my life’ kiss does not a relationship make,” Darcy replied. “We’re still cool, though.” She gave Ian a little nudge, and he responded in kind. The two went back and forth, escalating their nudges to light shoves until they toppled off the couch.

Jane sighed and shook her head as she walked past the duo. “Children. My interns are children,” she chided. Despite her words, a small smile was on her face as a direct result of the antics of the two.

“And you’re gonna be stuck with one!” Darcy sang, earning her a swat on the back of the head from the pregnant astrophysicist as she wandered around.

Thor held back a laugh, instead smiling at Darcy and Ian. “Well once you’re all finished packing, we may take our leave,” he said, still struggling not to laugh. A giggle finally escaped him, earning a rather amused look from Jane.

“I’m almost ready,” she promised.

“Forty-five minutes,” Darcy claimed, hiding it with a cough.

Ian was a bit more helpful, giving Jane a sympathetic—if not worried—smile. “Are you sure you don’t need any help packing?” he asked. “You’re pregnant; you shouldn’t be lifting anything too heavy.”

Jane rolled her eyes. “I’m not due for six weeks; I’m fine,” she replied, dropping a duffel bag on top of a large suitcase. “And I’m ready.”

* * *

 

Landing in the Observatory nearly knocked Darcy on her butt. In fact, it took Ian out before he even knew what was happening. Jane and Erik only stayed up because Thor, seeing them as the most fragile of the four, grabbed each by the arm to steady them. The brunette took a moment to steady herself before looking around. “Whoo, head rush,” she mumbled as gold and stars came into shape.

Her eyes finally landed on the man in the center of it all, dressed in gold and standing tall like a warrior. She blinked a few times, making sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her. “Whoa.”

The man let out a breath of a laugh and spared a glance at the quintet. “Welcome to Asgard,” he greeted them. “I hope you enjoy your stay. And I hope you—” he looked to Jane “—do well when you meet the midwife.”

Jane gave him a smile and nodded. “Thank you, Heimdall,” she replied. She looked back to Thor, a dopey, lovestruck smile on her face.

Darcy looked at the couple, a fairly stupid smile on her own face just from being in close proximity to the two of them. While she was distracted, a squirrel ran over and scampered up her body until it was sitting on her shoulder. The brunette squeaked and looked over at the animal. “Hello there,” she greeted the creature, reaching over to pet it. “You’re a funny little guy, aren’t you?”

The squirrel turned the corners of its mouth up in some semblance of a smile before turning to Heimdall. It began pointing at her, poking her cheek like she was a child.

Darcy laughed and pulled away from the squirrel. She held up her hand, letting it crawl over. Instantly, it hopped along her arm, stopping in her hand and giving her a wave.

Heimdall looked amused by the whole thing. “His name is Ratatoskr,” he declared. “He’s flirting, a welcome change from his insults.”

Instantly, the squirrel got restless in Darcy’s hand, balling his paws into fists and pumping them in the air between him and Heimdall.

The god’s only response was to give the squirrel an unimpressed look.

Thor snickered and shook his head, putting an arm around Jane’s shoulders. “We should get settled in,” he claimed. He looked at the squirrel. “And you leave Lady Darcy alone, understand?”

Ratatoskr only pouted and flopped down on Darcy’s hand, arms folded across its chest.

Darcy giggled and squatted down, resting her hand on the floor. “Sorry, fella, but what the big guy says goes.”

Ratatoskr harumphed, but he walked out of Darcy’s hand and over to Heimdall anyway.

Heimdall raised an eyebrow at the creature before looking back up. “I suggest you go to your rooms before this one causes anymore trouble.” He nodded his head down at Ratatoskr.

Darcy couldn’t help but grin at the pair as she walked away.


	3. Games

Darcy was in love with her guest room. It was open and had a king-sized bed and a fireplace and a desk... hell, she could probably live there and not need to go anywhere for weeks! Of course, that meant that she only got about five minutes alone there before a maid came to prepare her for dinner. Thanks, universe.

“Come in!” she called out upon hearing a knock on the door.

A thin, middle-aged woman walked in, a golden dress on her arm. “Good evening, Lady Darcy,” she greeted the woman. “How do you fair?”

“I’m doing pretty great,” Darcy replied, a skip in her step as she walked up to the woman. “This room is amazing; I love it!”

The woman let out a little laugh. “I overheard Prince Thor saying how he thought you’d like it,” she said. “You must have a penchant for mischief if he thought you’d like this room.”

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows, completely unaware. “What?” she asked. “I-I have some really weird luck and I’m kinda sassy, but I’m hardly mischievous.”

The maid hummed. “Weird, I just figured since this used to be Loki’s room.”

“Loki?” Darcy asked in shock. “Why would I be in his room?”

The maid shrugged. “Well you are Lady Jane’s best friend, are you not? These rooms are right across from Thor’s.” She plastered a smile on her face. “Now, let’s get you made up for supper.”

Apparently, Asgardians did not joke around when it came to clothing. Darcy had stockings, a pale blue dress with a corset, high heels, and a shawl to contend with, and the dress alone had about a million ties on it. By the time the maid was done, Darcy could barely walk (though that may have just been the heels).

“Thank you so much; there’s no way I could have done this on my own,” she said, admiring her hair in the mirror- half up, half down, and curled at the ends. She looked back at the maid. “I am so sorry, I didn’t even catch your name. What was it?”

“Svaldi, milady, and thank you,” she replied. “Most visitors don’t bother to ask.”

Darcy frowned. “Well they should,” she said.

Dinner was a feast, and Darcy practically had to be rolled out to the courtyard where a fire waited in the center of a circle of chairs. Eventually, the idea of a game came up.

“Oh we haven’t played this game in ages,” Sif sighed, clapping her hands together.

“What is it?” Ian asked.

“It’s something simple that children play before their naming ceremony,” Thor explained. “Everyone draws a number, and the first person picks an adjective for the second person, the second for the third, and so on. For children, it’s a challenge to see what others believe their title will be, but for adults it’s more fun.”

Darcy grinned. “I’m game.” She pulled out her phone and opened an app. “I have this thing that will assign each of us numbers so we won’t waste paper,” she explained.

The others nodded while the brunette entered in their names, only to spout out moments later, “Sif is one, Fandral is two, Jane is three, I’m four, Hogun is five, Ian is six, Thor is seven, Erik is eight, and Volstagg is nine.” She looked up to Sif.

“To describe Fandral is easy,” the woman claimed, sitting back in her chair a little. “Flirtatious.”

Fandral only smirked, knowing the word was true. “Alright, Lady Jane...”

Thor sent Fandral a glare that instantly made everyone burst out laughing. Volstagg was still chortling when Fandral answered. “The Lady Jane is quite intelligent.”

Jane grinned at the compliment, happy to know that was the first thing thought about her (once physical appearance was off the table for Fandral, naturally). “Thanks,” she replied. She turned and stared at Darcy, lips pursed in thought. There were so many words to describe her intern, but she came up with the perfect one. “Loyal,” she finally declared.

The room got quiet instantly, the Asgardians’ grins turning to frowns as they all looked down at their drinks.

Darcy pouted. “Oh come on, that’s totally an admirable trait,” she insisted.

Thor cleared his throat and swallowed hard. “It’s not that, Lady Darcy,” he assured the brunette. “It’s just… as children, that was always the adjective used to describe my brother’s wife. It became somewhat of a joke almost, and at her naming ceremony, she was in fact named Sigyn the Loyal.”

“What happened?” Erik asked, picking up on the cue easily.

“She took her own life,” Fandral explained. “No one could ever find a cause.”

“She was a happy woman,” Volstagg continued. “She and Loki were even making plans to have a child. It was hardly a secret that they both desperately wanted one.”

Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed together, her mouth slightly agape. “That doesn’t make any sense. Why would she kill herself? Was she depressed?”

Thor shook his head. “Not at all,” he replied. “She was constantly in motion, making plans and arranging parties. She never showed any signs of depression.”

That did nothing to soothe Darcy’s concerns. “Then why would she... she had no reason to-”

“We have all been over this same line of thought,” Sif declared. “Tis best to let the past be the past.”

Darcy just shook her head and sighed, unable to think of a cause to her concern for the woman. “The only way she would have killed herself if she wasn’t depressed is if someone made her,” she said. “Have you ever thought about that?”

“Darcy!” Erik scolded, snapping the brunette out of her reverie. “I’m sure they’ve thought over all the possibilities thousands of times.”

Thor nodded. “Aye, we have,” he confirmed. “There was no sign of foul play. I understand your concern, Lady Darcy, but Sigyn died over twenty years ago. It does not do well to bring up old sorrows.”

Darcy took in a shaky breath and nodded, pursing her lips for a moment before getting to her feet. “I think I need to go to bed early,” she claimed. “Good night.”

The others bid their farewells for the evening, and Darcy headed back to her room, changing into pajamas as quickly as possible and climbing into bed.

“It doesn’t make any sense,” she grumbled to herself. She didn’t even bother to think of why she was so concerned with this woman she’d never met, instead just focusing on the fact that she was.

Squeaking noises made Darcy sit up, and she saw the faint outline of Ratatoskr standing on her bedside table, jumping up and down to try to get her attention. She stared at the squirrel for a moment before she swung her legs out of bed and got to her feet. Instantly, the squirrel jumped to the ground and headed towards the door. Darcy took off after him, grabbing her reading glasses as she did. She followed the creature until he stopped in front of a door, and Darcy stepped inside to see stacks upon stacks of books waiting for her.

The squirrel took off again, leading Darcy along until they reached an archway. Darcy slid on her glasses and looked up at the words above: Public Records.

“Huh,” she mused, turning to Ratatoskr. “Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes hours to write, seconds to review! I love hearing people's opinions and suggestions. :)


	4. Records

Darcy instantly walked up to the shelves, running her finger across the spines of the books. If Sigyn was around Loki’s age, she would have been born some time around the turn of the millennium. Her finger stopped when she reached the years she was looking for, and she pulled the book out, opening it to a random page. She sighed upon seeing line after line of tiny script. This was going to take a while...

“I thought I might find you here,” a soft voice declared, and Darcy looked up to see Svaldi standing at the end of the aisle.

The brunette blinked a couple of times, looking the blonde over in confusion. A million questions raced through her head, but she finally settled on one. “What are you doing up? It’s late.”

Svaldi chuckled. “I could ask the same of you,” she replied. “I myself am here because I overheard your little conversation earlier tonight. You seemed like the type who would want to investigate.

Darcy smiled and glanced down at the file in her hand. “Yeah, that’s me,” she confirmed. “I always want answers to everything. My dad always said my curiosity was suited for science, not politics.”

The blonde maid looked her over, a small smile still on her face. “Either would suit you well,” she declared. “I take it that is why you are interning with Dr. Foster?”

“Yeah,” Darcy replied. “And thank you for calling her doctor; no one ever does that and it drives me crazy because she’s incredible and she works so hard and she has a freaking Nobel Prize and people still call her ‘Ms.’”

“Well I assure you, I will never call her ‘Ms,’” Svaldi assured her. She walked up to Darcy and looked over her shoulder at the census information. “I remember Sigyn,” she declared. “Such a kind soul. Children would flock to her just to watch her use her magic. She would create crowns out of flowers and swords out of broken branches and never ask for anything in return.”

Darcy smiled dreamily. “I wish I could have met her,” she confessed. “She sounds amazing, but according to Thor, she died when I would have just been a baby.”

Svaldi furrowed her eyebrows together, sitting down next to Darcy. “Surely you can’t be that old,” she declared. She reached over, flipping through a few pages. “Yes, here, date of death March 20th, 1990.”

Darcy’s eyes went to where Svaldi pointed, and she squinted at the line of text detailing Sigyn’s birthday, places of residence, and death date. Sure enough, she died on March 20th. “That’s the day I was born,” she whispered.

“Really?” Svaldi asked, putting on a mask of confusion. “How odd.” She hummed, and Darcy couldn’t help but feel that pit in her stomach telling her something was up.

In an instant, the feeling was gone as Svaldi rested a hand on her shoulder. “I must get some sleep, and I suggest you do the same, Lady Darcy,” she declared before getting up and heading back towards the end of the aisle. “Your investigation can wait until the morning.

Darcy grinned and nodded, but ultimately turned back to her work anyway.

It couldn’t have been an hour before Darcy was interrupted once again. Despite the empty library and the tile floors, there was no tell-tale echoing of footsteps down the hall before a hand was placed on her shoulder.

Darcy gasped, doing a strange mutation of a jump in her seat and scooting away, immediately resulting in her landing on her back, looking up at a man with dark hair and sharp green eyes.

The man did nothing to hide his laugh. “My apologies, milady,” he said, walking over to Darcy’s side and kneeling down next to her. “I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You didn’t,” Darcy replied defensively, sitting up. “You... startled me.”

The man raised an eyebrow but accepted her claim nonetheless. “You know, usually I am the only one in the library this late at night,” he declared.

Darcy just shrugged. “I’m determined,” she said. “Something happened to make Sigyn kill herself and I’m gonna find out what it is and I should probably stop telling people what I’m doing because it’s a sore subject.”

The man sighed, looking at the information in Darcy’s hands. “This is a dangerous path you’re traveling down, but if you must, I insist that I help,” he declared. “It would be too obvious to work now, but the festival tomorrow may give us an opportunity to sneak away.”

Darcy smiled, some part of her feeling enchanted despite the fact that they’d hardly spoken. It was a strange, warming sensation in her chest that she couldn’t properly describe. “That sounds great,” she replied with a nod. “When can I meet you?”

“I will find you, milady,” Loki assured her. He reached out to take her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. As he pulled away, he turned to a shelf and pulled out a file, seemingly at random. “Oh, and, this might be of some assistance,” he added in, passing her the file before walking off.

As the sun streamed in through the library windows, Darcy yawned, pulling her shoulders back to stretch them. Her unexpected assistant was long gone, leaving Darcy alone in her work.

The brunette blinked a couple of times, her head turning towards the window as she felt the warmth of the light on her face. “Shit,” she muttered, rubbing her eyes.

With a small moan, Darcy pulled herself off the floor, tucking a file labeled Sigyn under her arm. She left the remainder of her mess where it was and began walking out of the library at a brisk pace, heading to the room next to her own.

Darcy slammed her open hand on the oak door until it opened, revealing Ian with some extreme bed head. “Darce, do you know what time it is?” he moaned.

The brunette only shook her head. “Don’t know, don’t care,” she replied. “I looked into the records, and it turns out that Sigyn had a family— a big one. Five sisters, one half sister, parents, a step-father, aunt and uncle, grandparents...”

Ian raised an eyebrow. “So?” he asked, shaking his head a little.

“So, if anyone would have known about her suicide, it’s one of them,” Darcy explained. “One of her sisters, Syn, is in the Justice department and has the day off because of the festival. We can talk to her and ask her about Sigyn’s death.”

Ian sighed and rested his head on the door frame. “I don’t have a choice in this, do I?” he asked. When Darcy just shook her head, he groaned out, “Let me just get dressed.” He missed the bright smile on Darcy’s face as he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes hours to write, seconds to review! I love hearing people's opinions and suggestions. :)


	5. Syn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one particularly asked for it, but here's Sigyn's family tree!  
> 

“We wanna know what happened to Sigyn,” Darcy blurted out as she and Ian charged into Syn’s rooms. She hesitated for a minute, but when the goddess of truth and justice didn’t say anything (or at least didn’t kick them out), she continued. “I know that your family was comprised of peasants before she was born, but why the change? What happened to make you all nobility? What happened to make Sigyn decide to kill herself? Why would she marry _Loki_ , the god of _mischief_? Why—”

“You are quite the talkative child,” the blonde goddess cut her off, holding up a hand. “I can only answer one question at a time; speak slowly.”

“Sorry,” Ian chimed in. “Once she gets on a train of thought, she tends to ramble.”

Darcy swallowed hard and took a breath, looking down at the pages she’d taken. “In the records, it shows that your family were peasants until Sigyn was seven,” she declared. Her gaze darted back up to Syn, and she passed the notes along with a shaking hand. Her stomach was in knots; everything about the situation seemed wrong. “At that point, things just changed. Your family was taken to palace and considered royalty, but it was still years before either of your parents held valuable positions. In fact, the only sign of any of them having a job for the next decade was that Iwaldi made candles in his free time and sold them around the palace, and no offense to your father, but that doesn’t exactly sound like something nobility would do.”

Syn accepted the notes and read them over. They were a combination of tax records and a census from over a thousand years ago, both before and shortly after her family had joined the court. Once she had finished reading them, she looked up to Darcy. “My eldest sister was born with magic in her blood,” she explained. “All Aesir are, but she had a bit of an excess, similar to how Frigga and Loki had magic before their passing. If a child has enough power within them to be detected, they are taken to the palace so that they may learn to control their abilities. Since my mother was with child, she and Father were allowed to come as well.”

“Wait, so the parents usually aren’t allowed to come?” Ian asked.

“No,” Syn confirmed, shaking her head. “It is usually considered to be for the best if a child learns in isolation with their peers. Family can be distracting; however since Sigyn had to harvest with Mother pregnant, an exception was made.”

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. “And they never went back?” she asked.

“Raiders sacked our former home,” Syn went on. “Some Jotuns had detected Sigyn’s power as well and had been attempting to find her and use her.”

“That’s horrible,” Darcy whispered. “She had enough power that she could be sensed from another realm?”

Syn made a noncommittal sound. “We had reason to believe they were already in Asgard, planning a siege,” she declared.

Darcy hesitated before leaning in a little and asking, “Can I see it? Your old home, I mean.”

Syn gave Darcy a look that could only be described as confusion and amusement. “You are a curious child,” she claimed. “Allow me to send for a stable boy.”

A half-hour long ride later, Darcy gently pulled on the reins, causing the horse to come to a stop. “This is where Sigyn’s home was?” she asked, looking at the deteriorating remains of what could barely be considered a home.

Syn nodded, letting her horse walk in a circle a couple of times before stopping him. “This is the home I would have grown up in were it not for the grace of the Allfather,” she explained as she dismounted.

Darcy and Ian followed her lead, walking up to the house. A gentle push was all it took to open the door, and the trio walked inside. Dust swept up around them, and Darcy gasped when she suddenly found her foot falling through a floorboard.

“Darcy!” Ian called, instantly grabbing the brunette’s hands to help her out.

“Oh,” Syn sighed, offering her own hand to help Darcy out of the hole. “I told you, the house was ransacked; the structure must be unstable.” She pursed her lips and took a step back towards the door.

Darcy grunted a little as she got out of the hole, her dress dragging along the ground. Reluctantly, she turned to the door again with a discontented sigh.

“Wait!” Ian shouted, staring at the skirts of Darcy’s dress.

“What is it?” Syn asked, already halfway out the door.

Ian blinked a couple of times, hardly believing his eyes. “It’s ash,” he whispered. He leaned down and rubbed his hand on the floor before lifting it up for Syn to see. The palm of his hand was black as coal. “It’s ash,” he repeated.

Darcy pulled her skirts around, staring at the black streaks across them. “Oh my God,” she whispered.

Syn’s eyebrows furrowed, her jaw dropping. She walked back up to Darcy, taking a similar position as Ian on the floor and feeling it for herself. When she lifted her hand, it too was black. “This is impossible,” she declared. She lifted her head to look at her companions. “The Jotuns despise fire; they would seek out any other weapon before it.”

“So someone else did this,” Darcy replied, slightly less shocked than Syn. She’d known something was fishy from the start, and this was only going into her evidence pile.

Syn let out a shaky breath, wiping tears from her eyes. “We must return before the festival begins and we are missed,” she claimed, swallowing hard to hold back the tears. “We may return later to investigate more.”

After they returned and Darcy dismounted her horse, she saw a little girl carrying saddles over to a mount. She laid the three in her arms across the single beam, only for them to nearly crash down on her. The girl squeaked, holding her arms out, and to Darcy’s amazement, they froze in place, giving the girl a chance to adjust them.

Instantly, Darcy was on the move, walking up to the little girl and crouching down next to her. “Hi,” she greeted the redhead.

The girl gasped and curtsied, keeping her head low. “Hello, Lady Darcy,” she greeted the woman.

Darcy watched the girl in confusion before realizing that yes, she was the guest of a prince. Of course the girl was intimidated. “There’s no need to be so formal with me,” she declared. “But... I was wondering, are you here to learn magic?”

The girl righted herself and nodded. “Yes, milady,” she replied. “I can’t wait until I’m done learning so I can go back home and help Mama and Papa; I’ll even have a new baby brother or sister!”

The smile dropped off Darcy’s face. “Your mother is pregnant?” she asked. She swallowed hard, fearing the girl’s answer. Just as expected, the child nodded. “And she was pregnant when you were first taken here?” Another nod. “Alright, thank you,” Darcy said, trying to hide her shaky breathing. She forced a smile on her face and took the girl’s hands in her own briefly. “Study hard.”

The girl smiled, completely unaware of Darcy’s concerns. “I will, milady,” she promised, and Darcy let go, walking back over to Syn and Ian, that horrified, forced smile still on her face.

“Please tell me you heard that,” she whispered, the smile becoming more and more transparent.

Syn and Ian both nodded. “Aye,” the former confirmed. “Something is very, very wrong.”

* * *

 

Loki walked into his room once Darcy was gone, pulling out an outfit and mask for the festival. It was his usual colors: black, green, and gold, but it would hide his identity well enough.

As Loki pulled his coat on, something fluttered out of the pocket. Loki leaned down and picked up the piece of paper, unfolding it to see that it was a birth certificate.

Darcy Lewis  
Born March 20th 1990 at 3:06 AM  
Mother: Annie Lewis  
Father: Gregory Lewis

It barely took Loki a second. He grinned and folded the paper back up, putting it aside for later. After all, he had a festival to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes hours to write, seconds to review! I love hearing people's opinions and suggestions. :)


	6. Festival

Music filled the air as Darcy walked into the ballroom, and she took a deep, albeit shaky, breath to calm her nerves. She adjusted her golden mask and took a look around the room.

“You think you’re gonna trip?” Ian asked, appearing beside her. He raised his eyebrows, already knowing the answer. “It’s okay; I can hardly walk in this, much less dance.”

Darcy snorted. “It’s nice to know it’s not just the ladies who have to suffer clothes that make it impossible to move.” She instinctively tried to slouch, but the feeling of the corset digging into her chest made her straighten right back up.

Ian winced as Darcy moved, not even wanting to imagine how much pain she must have been in. “Do you want to try dancing?” he offered. “If you fall, I’ll catch you.”

“And if you fall?”

“You’ll catch me,” Ian replied like it was the obvious answer. He held out his hand, and Darcy took it. The two moved slowly and hesitantly, hardly more than a shuffle at any point in time.

Darcy turned her head down, looking at her feet. “Just so we’re clear, this mask totally blocks my peripheral vision,” she declared, moving her foot out of the way of Ian’s before it was stepped on. “I can’t see for shit.”

“Neither can I,” Ian confessed, looking down at his own feet. “We look ridiculous, don’t we?”

“Oh, I’d believe it,” Darcy replied. “At least there aren’t any of those coordinated dances where everyone lines up and does the same thing and all that.”

A new song started up, and people immediately formed two lines. Ian held back a laugh. “You had to say it, didn’t you?” he teased, helping Darcy get out of the way while trying not to run into anyone himself.

Darcy sighed, leaning against the wall the second she was in range. “I’m jinxed,” she declared with a shrug. “It is my destiny to have Murphy’s Law haunt my every move.”

Ian snickered and leaned against the wall as well, waiting for the song to end. His eyes roamed the room, searching for anyone who might have known about Sigyn. His eyes lit up after a moment, and he tapped Darcy on the shoulder. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised before walking away.

Darcy made her own way over to Jane, who was sitting on a sofa (could it really be called a sofa when it was that fancy?) and wearing a loose-fitting dress. Lucky.

“Hey, baby mama,” Darcy teased, plopping down next to her best friend. “How’s the mini-you-and-Thor?”

Jane raised an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. “The baby is fine,” she replied. “The healers said everything was normal, and the baby isn’t causing any harm to my body—well, other than the harm any baby does to the mother’s body while she’s pregnant. It has been kicking a lot lately, though.”

Darcy snorted and leaned down to talk to Jane’s belly. “Hey, you, let your mom get some sleep tonight,” she ordered, a hint of mirth in her voice.

As Darcy sat back up, Jane laughed at her antics. “I don’t think your request will be listened to,” she claimed. “I am definitely gonna be a soccer mom.”

“Well, hopefully your baby will be born into a world where people don’t just kill themselves without any cause or mental illness,” Darcy sighed.

Jane tilted her head, giving her friend a wary look. “Darcy...” she scolded. “We’ve talked about this; there’s no investigation needed.”

Darcy pursed her lips and nodded. “Yeah, whatever,” she agreed. “I’m gonna go get some more food. All this dancing’s making me hungry.”

Jane gave the brunette a half smile. “Don’t make yourself sick,” she warned as Darcy wandered off.

Darcy nodded as she left and tried to stretch her back, only for the corset to stop her. “This is awful,” she grumbled, rubbing the base of her spine as she approached the wall again.

“It certainly can’t be that bad,” a smooth voice declared, and Darcy turned to see the man from the night before. “Please excuse my tardiness.”

“It’s fine,” Darcy instantly replied. “Do you... want to get away to talk?”

The man nodded. “That would be best,” he confirmed, offering up his arm for Darcy to take. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, and he guided her out of the ballroom.

As the duo made it into Darcy’s room, she couldn’t help but notice the way the man had taken off his mask and was looking at her. His eyes were dark and hungry, but also soft, wanting.

“What?” Darcy asked after a minute of staring, removing her own mask.

The man blushed, lowering his eyes to the floor before looking back up at her. “My apologies, but before anything, I must do this.”

And then he was kissing her.

There were about a million reasons why that should have bothered Darcy, but she couldn’t care in the slightest. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around behind his neck. She gasped when he ran his tongue over her lower lip, granting him access to her mouth.

The man’s tongue darted into her mouth before retreating to bite down on her lower lip. A loud moan escaped Darcy as she pulled away, and she looked up into the eyes of the man who was a virtual stranger to her.

Slowly, like he was afraid of scaring her off, the man reached around Darcy’s waist and untied the ribbon at the back of her dress. She should have been freaking out. She should have pushed him away as he pushed the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. She should have shivered under the icy hands that moved down her body, coming to rest on her waist, thumbs hooked into her underwear.

Instead, the brunette whimpered, pushing herself closer to her lover, who only smiled down at her mischievously. The dress had supplied enough support for her breasts, meaning he only had to pull to have her completely naked before him. He was waiting, she realized, for a sign that she wanted this.

Darcy smiled and got on her toes, pressing a kiss against the man’s neck. She felt a tug against her hips, and her panties fell to the floor.

It was such a strange sensation, the attraction she felt to this man she barely knew. She’d never been with anyone before; she’d even gone as far as to consider herself asexual with her distinct lack of interest in sex. But this...

This was _so_ not a lack of interest.

The man lifted Darcy up, and she reacted instinctively, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips met as Darcy’s hand went to his chest, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his outfit.

There was a moment where Darcy realized they were moving, and then she was dropped rather unceremoniously on the bed. She couldn’t help but let out a squeak, looking up at her lover as he made quick work of the outfit she had been struggling with.

From there, it was desperate and passionate, the two fondling and kissing each other like a couple of drunk teenagers. Darcy wrapped her legs around him again, drawing him in, and he readily lined himself up against her before thrusting in.

Darcy let out a yelp, both of surprise and pain, her arms wrapping around her lover and her inner walls automatically clenching.

The man froze, seeming to sober instantly. He lowered his head, peppering her face with soft kisses. “My apologies, love,” he whispered in her ear. “I had not realized you were a maiden.” He went on kissing her, showering her with gentle love as his hand rubbed her thigh.

Darcy took in a shuddering breath, her grip on her lover’s shoulders slowly loosening. “I... I never felt this way about someone before,” she confessed quietly. “And then the first time we talked, it was... fire.” Slowly, she moved one hand to her lover’s chest, and she lifted her head to kiss him. “You can start moving now,” she whispered against his lips.

As the man began to move, Darcy could feel the same passion and desperation from before, slowed down by sheer will power. He treated her body like that of a goddess, and as she came at his asking, she realized that she was 100% ruined for anyone else.

* * *

Burning heat filled every fiber of her being as she threw her head back in ecstasy. She came down from her high, panting and watching her husband roll off of her and pull her against his chest. Her hand made its way over his heart, feeling its steady, comforting beat.

Loki buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. “You are a goddess,” he whispered.

The blonde giggled, pulling away and propping herself up on one hand. “Well, the mortals seem to think so.” She looked down at her husband, a fond, dreamy smile on her face. “One day, my love, we will live without fear.”

A knock on the door made them both jump, and Sigyn got out of bed, pulling a robe around her body. She went to the door and opened it, anger suddenly in her eyes. Standing there was a guard, a weapon in hand and tilted slightly towards her, ready to strike if necessary.

“Can my husband and I not have a moment’s peace?” she snapped.

The guard was immune to her rage and replied, “The Allfather wants you to start a fire in Jotunheim.”

The woman’s eyes went wide, and she looked the guard up and down. “Tell the _Allfather_ he may burn as he wishes for the Jotuns,” she spat. She moved to close the door, but the guard shoved it open.

Not hesitating, the guard slapped the woman hard enough to knock her to the floor. “You know how this goes,” he declared, walking inside and approaching Loki. The trickster god held his chin up, defiant but also resigned to his fate.

The guard withdrew his sword and pressed it against Loki’s chest, barely drawing blood before dragging it across his body.

“No! Stop!” the blonde yelled. Her eyes turned gold for a moment before returning to their usual pale green color. She took in a shuddering breath and reported, “It is done.”

The guard yanked the sword back and sheathed it as he turned and headed out the door, slamming it behind him.

The blonde whimpered as she got to her feet, walking up to Loki and running a hand across his wound. Instantly, the mark was gone, not even a scar visible. She sniffed and rested her head against Loki’s bare chest, rubbing her thumb over where the wound had been.

Darcy awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed. She panted, a hand going up to wipe away the tears she hadn’t even realized had fallen onto her cheeks. She looked at the space next to her, her lover sleeping on his stomach.

A small smile curved up on Darcy’s face, and she leaned down to kiss the man’s shoulder. She pulled back, ready to slip back into sleep, but a little twinkle in her vision caught her attention.

Darcy looked over at the fireplace, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was nothing shining over there, just brick surrounding the hearth.

Still, Darcy couldn’t help but get out of bed and walk over to the fireplace, running a hand along the top and over the side. She froze when a brick moved under her touch, just to the left of the fireplace. Hesitantly, she pulled at the brick, wiggling it out of position.

Carelessly, she placed the brick on the mantle and reached into the hidden alcove. Her fingers made contact with paper and leather. She withdrew her hand, fingers grasping the alcove’s contents. A journal came out, and Darcy stared at the item in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Virginity is a social concept, and a woman (or anyone with one really)'s hymen is meant to stretch. The whole "popping a girl's cherry" thing is made up, but the hymen can tear during sex if there isn't enough foreplay or arousal. Darcy was anxious, causing her muscles to clench up, and Loki was overeager and not gentle enough.
> 
> I love getting reviews and feedback on my work! And next: Darcy does some reading!


	7. The Diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is a little shorter than usual, but it gives Darcy the information she needs. That and last chapter was a little long.

_998_

_The Allfather has finally let me out of my cell for the first time. I cannot believe I was so stupid. I thought I would get to come to the palace and spend time with Loki and learn how to use this power I didn’t even know I had..._

_Eight years old and I’m a prisoner._

_If only I had realized I was Yggdrasil earlier, I could have run off without leaving a trace behind. No one would find me. I could hide amongst the elves or the dwarves or even the Jotuns. I could have changed my appearance, and they would have treated me well. At least their queen would have._

_But that would mean leaving the reason I decided to be born in the first place. I could never leave my realm walker._

* * *

_1010_

_It is not the first time we slept next to each other, but this was different. Instead of just falling asleep reading in the library, I sought him out. I had a nightmare about what Odin made me do and went to Loki’s room. It was the strangest thing, like he was expecting me. He asked no questions, just held me while I cried until I fell asleep. Waking up was the happiest I’ve been since coming here._

_I wish I could ask my mother for advice, but I know how she would see my actions. Me? Twenty, unmarried, and often left to my own devices? I should be labeled the prince’s mistress before I could breathe._

_Then again, perhaps being Loki’s mistress would not be so bad. He would never push me to do that which I do not desire. The occupation is far better than my current one._

_Perhaps I shall spend more nights in his bed. He has made no attempts to win me over as Fandral has; he is simply polite and honest and kind. I don’t understand how he’s garnering a reputation as a mischievous liar in court. Then again, it’s not like I’m there to watch._

* * *

_1093_

_I told Loki the truth today. He was horrified, furious, everything I was afraid of. I had to hold him back to stop him from attacking the Allfather. My love is my only secret left, and I shall not allow Odin to harm Loki._

_What truly surprised me was Loki’s next proposal—an actual proposal. He conjured a ring and presented it to me with the idea we find a way to escape. We spent half an hour discussing before running to Heimdall and asking him to officiate. He’s one of the only people who knows of Odin’s acts against me and remains on my side._

_Suffice to say, the ceremony was short, and Loki and I spent the night making love and planning where we’ll run. We’ve decided on a little Midgardian island occupied by a people that call themselves the Manhattoes. Now all we need is a way to escape without Odin detecting my departure._

* * *

_1249_

_I was foolish to keep this diary, yet here I am again. Odin discovered it somehow and now knows about my relationship with Loki. I write this from our cell in the dungeons as we await our punishment. The guards have taken to heckling us, like we’re some sort of entertainment for them. It’s far better than the way they entertained themselves with me in the past._

_Guilt has consumed every fiber of my being. Loki insists it isn’t my fault, but if I had found a better place to hide my diary or just not gotten him involved in my mess in the first place, he would be unharmed._

_May the Norns help me, Entropy was right. I should have hidden on another realm, any realm but Asgard. I should have listened when I had the chance, but I was far too focused on my realm walker. I cared for him so much that I didn’t even think about the harm that could come to him._

_I will find a way to prevent any more harm from coming to Loki if it is the last thing I do._

* * *

_1381_

_Mother has been declared Head of the Justice Department today. I would weep for an hour at the irony if it would not cause me to look unsupportive. I also have a new sister, Syn. I can already tell she’s a fighter and will join my mother one day in her fight. I'll tell her stories of Entropy and Death and all my friends from before I was born. Nanna, on the other hand, would be far happier married and caring for children from what she’s told me, though I wish I would spend more time with her._

_I hope to convince Odin that my family is growing suspicious enough to demand I spend more time with them, but not so knowledgeable that they would be punished for their association with me. I may not have been able to watch Nanna grow, but I will see Syn, whether the Allfather wants me to or not._

* * *

_1500_

_Well Thor has decided to wed Sif. It will end, not with the death of one, but as many marriages do: slowly and with growing disinterest. I hope the child that is to come will not blame herself. It’s fated. Even without my abilities, I would be able to say their marriage will fail, but it’s not my place._

_Apparently it’s not my place to do anything but sit and sew and wait for my next assignment. At least sewing is better than holding that damned bowl. If I ever see a snake again, it shall be too soon._

* * *

Darcy took in a shuddering breath, flipping through the pages as she tried to make sense of Sigyn’s life. She had to get this to Ian and the Department of Justice and confront Odin and...

A sob she hadn’t even realized she’d been repressing escaped her, and a hand on her shoulder made her gasp and jump. She turned to see her lover, eyes filled with concern.

“S-sorry,” she apologized. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

The man got down on his knees, wrapping her up in a hug. “You have done nothing wrong,” he whispered.

“Neither did she,” Darcy replied. “She did nothing wrong but love, and she died to protect him.” Another sob escaped her, and she leaned into her lover’s chest, completely unaware that he was in tears as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside!


	8. Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was waiting for maintenance to get here and figured it would be the perfect time to post!

 

“YOU ARE A LYING, MANIPULATIVE MONSTER!” Darcy yelled as she stormed into the throne room. Odin was all alone, making it the perfect time for Darcy and Ian to barge in.

Odin only raised an eyebrow. “You two are my son’s mortal friends, correct?” he asked, staying firm in his seat.

Darcy scoffed. “Yeah, and we know what happened to Sigyn,” she declared, holding up the diary. “I read all of it. About how you made her think she could do good for the realms and then tricked her and tortured her. And Loki, you punished him for loving her.”

“We know everything,” Ian added in. “And we’re taking this to the Justice Department to be reviewed. I get the feeling the woman in charge will believe her daughter’s words.”

Odin stood up slowly, descending the stairs from his throne, but Darcy didn’t back down, instead walking right up to him. “You really think you can win this, child?” he asked. “You are a foreigner here. You have no political standing, no power, and—” He snatched the diary from Darcy’s hand and held it over a torch, letting it catch fire. “—no proof.”

Darcy watched dumbstruck, her body frozen as she watched the book go up in flames. She turned her attention back to Odin, her eyes narrowed slits and her face bright red with rage. “YOU BASTARD!” she yelled, lashing out, but Odin only backhanded her, his Asgardian strength knocking her to the floor and making her skid back a few feet.

“Darcy!” Ian called out, rushing up to the brunette and kneeling by her side. She was whimpering, her face already starting to bruise, but she was awake even after the hit. Once he knew Darcy was okay, he looked up at Odin. “You’re not going to get away with this.”

Odin let out a tiny laugh. “I’m the king,” he replied. “Of course I’m going to get away with it. Thor and his woman will be told of this one’s violent, unwarranted attack.”

Slowly, whimpering, Darcy propped herself up. “You claim all other races are full of monsters,” she whispered. “Well take a look in the mirror.” She got to her feet, Ian helping her along, and the two left the throne room without listening to Odin’s reply.

As the two reached Darcy’s door, Ian carefully removed his hand from her arm. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Darcy swallowed hard and nodded. “I’m fine,” she replied. “I just... I need a minute.”

Ian nodded in understanding. “All right,” he replied. “If you need me, I’m just a room over.”

Darcy smiled back weakly. “Thanks,” she replied, slipping into her room and shutting the door behind her.

After a moment, she let out a scream, not caring if anyone heard her. She paced over to the fireplace and flopped down on the floor, letting her head slam against the marble.

The brunette whimpered, feeling dust from the hidden alcove that once held Sigyn’s diary fall on her. A few tears escaped her, and Darcy hit her head again. This time, a piece of paper fluttered down, landing in her lap. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Darcy picked up the paper. She unfolded it and read the words aloud.

 _“To whomever I may become,_  
_“Tell no one._  
_“-Sigyn”_

Instantly the words vanished from the page in a flash of gold, and Darcy gasped in shock, tears suddenly pricking at her eyes. Slowly, she sat upright, her eyes going up to where the diary and note had been hidden. Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Oh my god.”

A knock on the door made her jump, her forehead scrunched up and her eyes wide. Odin figured it out; he was going to have her tortured so she would use her powers again.

“Come in!”

Her voice betrayed her.

A guard walked in and, not even commenting on Darcy’s state of distress, said, “Lady Jane is in labor.”

Darcy took off running before the guard could even finish talking. Her legs were surprisingly cooperative for being stuck in a dress and her feet for being in heels; she sped down the hall faster than she thought possible.

She only stopped when she ran into Sif and the Warriors Three, all prepared to stop anyone from getting in.

“You may not enter,” Sif declared, holding up a hand to stop Darcy. “The Allfather told us of your earlier outburst, and after that you are lucky to not be in the dungeons.”

Darcy stared at the woman, fire in her eyes. “You think I would hurt Jane and Thor’s baby?” she snapped. “I don’t care what I said earlier, what I said about Odin or Asgard! My best friend is in labor five weeks early, and I would never harm a hair on her or that baby’s head!”

The shouting brought Thor out of the delivery room, and he spared Darcy a sympathetic look. “Let her in,” he ordered, and the four reluctantly stepped aside.

Darcy ran into the delivery room, approaching Jane and taking her hand. “Hey, Janey,” she greeted the brunette. “You’re doing great, okay? You got this.”

Jane’s response was a scream and to tighten her grip on Darcy’s hand. “It hurts,” she sobbed out.

“I know, Janey, I know,” Darcy replied, rubbing her friend’s shoulder with her free hand. “But you can do this, okay? You are Jane Foster! You hit a god with a car—twice—and are having a kid with him! You fought the Dark Elves! You are Jane fucking Foster, and you have saved the world! You can do this!”

“I can’t!”

“Yes, you can!”

Jane screamed again, and Darcy couldn’t help but join in. Her eyes went to their connected hands, and Darcy saw tiny streams of gold going from her hand to Jane’s.

 _Yes, yes,_ she thought. _Take my strength, please. You can do this, Jane._

There was one last scream before a baby’s cry pierced the air.

“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” the midwife declared after a moment, handing the child off to its mother.

Jane smiled brightly at her child, completely oblivious to the fact that it had yet to be cleaned.

Darcy grimaced. “That is one ugly baby.”

Jane only laughed and held the child closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love, everyone! I love getting feedback on my work. :) Just one chapter left!


	9. Changes

Darcy stayed in Jane’s hospital room for three days before she finally made it back to her room to prepare for their departure, and she was so exhausted that she almost didn’t notice Svaldi sitting on her bed.

“So how are the patients?” the blonde asked.

Darcy just grinned. “They’re fine, _your majesty_ ,” she replied. “Just resting up. As you should be doing instead of acting as my maid. You were stabbed, after all.”

Frigga let out a breath of a laugh. “If I had to wait around in my room for another minute, I would have lost my mind,” she declared. “Besides, the time in hiding gave me a chance to read up and find out what had really happened to my daughter-in-law.” She sighed and got up, walking over to Darcy. “If you had told me, I would have done everything in my power to stop it.”

Darcy gave the woman a weak smile. “Thank you, your majesty, but Odin would have only tried to punish you,” she replied.

“Tried,” Frigga repeated. “I’m strong enough to take a stabbing from a Dark Elf, I’m strong enough to deal with my husband. And please, call me Mother; you are married to Loki after all.” She looked up at the door, a smile coming to her face. “Speaking of... I should be gone before he comes to say goodbye.”

“Thank you,” Darcy sighed, hugging the woman briefly before turning to the door, knowing Frigga would be gone in a second.

The door opened, and Darcy smiled. “Hello, husband,” she said, and Loki grinned at the brunette he’d been romancing over the week, closing the door behind him to ensure their privacy and taking a few steps in. Darcy gave him a faint smile and began taking steps towards him. “Thank you for allowing me to find out on my own. I never would have truly believed if I was relying on another’s word.”

Loki couldn’t get his legs to move any further. “I understand that you made quite the scene a few nights ago.” He held back a small laugh. “It was very you.”

The woman snorted as she finished her walk over to Loki, pressing her body up against his. “You know I never would have done that,” she scolded.

“Sigyn... certainly not,” he replied. “You? Absolutely.” He pursed his lips and let out a sharp breath through his nose. “I understand that you are not quite Sigyn, and she is not quite you. She grew up differently, had different experiences, but at the core, you are the same person. Kind... and open. Everything I love about you is the same.”

A tear slipped down Darcy’s cheek, and Loki reached out to wipe it away. “We will find a way to live on Midgard in peace,” she claimed. “I promise you that.”

Darcy jumped when she heard a knock on the door, and she covered her heart with her hand. “Never realized how much that sound scared me,” she sighed. She headed towards the door, knowing Loki would make himself invisible by the time she reached it.

She opened the door, revealing Ian. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Darcy replied with a nod. “I just need to make a quick stop. I’ll be right back.” She squeezed past Ian and headed towards Syn’s room, lightly knocking on the door frame when she arrived.

Darcy wandered through the door and approached the blonde, wringing her fingers together in an attempt to find something to do with them. She gave the goddess a small smile, not exactly expecting the favor to be returned.

“It’s my understanding that you are not to be invited back to Asgard,” Syn declared, her eyes big and sad.

Darcy nodded, trying to fight off the tears in her eyes by making her smile grow. “I guess you just weren’t ready for me,” she joked. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and sat down next to Syn on the bench in front of the bed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find out what happened to Sigyn.”

Syn slowly moved her hands over Darcy’s, as though she was a skittish animal she feared would run off. “I am supposedly the goddess of justice, yet I cannot even defend my sister after her passing,” she sighed, her own eyes filling with tears. “I firmly believe you, Darcy Lewis, and I will not rest until my sister’s good name is recovered.”

A real smile made its way onto Darcy’s face this time, and she squeezed Syn’s hands tightly. She looked down at their held hands for a minute before she took a deep breath and looked back up. “Remember, Syn, Entropy shall do what he does best. Do not fear him; fear those who deny his existence.”

Syn’s eyes went wide, and she looked Darcy up and down, vision blurred from tears. “You’re...”

“Keep Mama and Papa safe for me, okay?” Darcy asked, cutting the woman off. “I didn’t realize it until recently, and I fear what Odin may do to them in retaliation.”

Syn nodded rapidly, blinking a few times. “Always,” she promised. “Will I ever get to see you again?”

“I’ll try my hardest, but it may be a while,” Darcy replied. “Just know that I love you and Mama and Papa and everyone else.”

“Stay safe,” Syn begged, wrapping her arms around her sister.

Someone cleared their throat, and Darcy pulled out of Syn’s arms, whipping her head around to see Ian waiting. “Ya ready?” he asked.

Darcy nodded, getting to her feet. She spared one last smile at Syn before walking out of the room.

As Darcy and Ian walked down the hallway, Darcy couldn’t help but notice that while she was carrying her messenger bag, Ian was empty-handed and still in Asgardian clothing. She stopped in her tracks, and Ian took a few more steps before realizing he was missing his companion and turned around.

“You’re not coming... are you?” Darcy asked.

The blond took in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he walked up to Darcy again. “You were right about Sigyn,” Ian declared. “About the conspiracy, about everything.” He pursed his lips for a second before continuing, “I can’t sit back and watch a tyrant rule. I talked to your mother, and I’m going to be working for her in the Justice Department.”

Darcy couldn’t help but crack a smile, and she gently punched Ian’s shoulder. “I knew I would drag you into politics one day,” she joked. The smile remained on her face for a moment before the realization hit her, and Ian laughed as he saw the change in her eyes. “You know.”

“Yeah,” Ian confirmed. “I had a feeling when you acted weird after getting all yell-y, and while you were talking with Syn, I sneaked into your room and talked to your husband. He told me everything, and even if he is the god of lies, I believe him. I believe you.” He gave her a weak smile that she returned before taking a step towards the observatory. Before she could make it any further than that, Ian grabbed her arm. “Darcy, Odin or someone is going to figure it out,” he warned her. “Don’t be around when it happens.”

Darcy nodded hesitantly before stepping back towards Ian and wrapping her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispered before leaving him again, heading towards the observatory.

As she reached the room, she was met by Jane, holding baby Solle. “So are you done chasing ghosts?” she asked, giving her friend a hopeful look.

Darcy only smiled and nodded her head a fraction of an inch. “Yeah,” she confirmed, looking to Heimdall. “I think Sigyn found peace.” She gave the guardian a wink, and he returned it with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! There's going to be more coming in this series, just not entirely sure when. Thank you all so much for your support! :)


End file.
